


Ambush and Worry

by gmbficwriting



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ambush, Caretaking, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmbficwriting/pseuds/gmbficwriting
Summary: Kallian Tabris and Zevran are heading to parts unknown thru the Hissing Wastes when they are ambushed by a group of Crows still hunting Zevran. The fight goes well but not without one of them getting hurt and worrying the other.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 9





	Ambush and Worry

Kallian hummed a song her mother used to sing to her as she and Zevran set about breaking down camp. They had been traveling in the HIssing Wastes for a week now on their way to check a lead she had gotten about a cure for the calling, and potentially for being a Grey Warden all together.

While she was grateful to Duncan for saving her from the guards in Denerim she wanted to be able to spend a long life with her lover, not leave him in twenty years to, or worse have him follow her into the deep roads when her time came.

Their life wasn’t glamorous, far from it actually. Dealing with darkspawn threats when they heard of them or when Kallian was able to sense their taint nearby, always outrunning and outsmarting the Crows as they tried to kill Zevran but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Her life in the Alienage was boring and mundane when she craved for adventure and here she was, traveling all of Thedas with her roguishly handsome lover by her side.

Smiling, Kallian signaled to Zevran that she had heard someone or something approaching from the right where a large dune of sand they had used as partial cover the night before sat. She knew a group of Crows had been following them all week but was curious when they would finally strike. They managed to evade and avoid them as they moved, using the barren yet duned land to their advantage. 

Right as a figure crested the dune Kallian threw a dagger at the man and felled him before he could make a sound.

“Well this is lovely my dear. I was wondering when we would get a work out.” Zevran quipped as he pulled his twin blades from their sheaths.

“Oh so trudging thru waist high sand isn’t your idea of a work out?” Kallian responded as she dusted off her shield and readied her sword, Starfang.

“You only have to trudge because you refuse to get rid of that ugly heavy armor and let me train you to dance on the battlefield.”

“Oh I can dance just fine on my own, just you watch.” As she finished saying this a group of Crows followed their downed comrad. It seemed the group that had been following them had been a dozen strong, now down to eleven.

Kallian laughed before letting out a war cry that knocked many of their foes off their feet. 

A sadistic smile crossed her face as she lost herself in the battle. Real humans and elves were so much more fun to fight and kill than the mindless hoard of darkspawn she fought in Denerim all those years ago. She actually had to process and strategize on the go to insure she and Zevran made it out with as few wounds as possible. She had to prevent flanking maneuvers from her enemies while setting up the perfect situation for Zevran to turn around and do to them.

She laughed as men fell to her blade or when she watched Zevran disappear from the battlefield just to reappear to plunge his blade into someone back. While she was raised to be kind and helpful she grew a bloodlust as she fought to defeat the darkspawn. She thrived when she was outnumbered and would use her race, and how others perceived said race, to her advantage. Goading them into paying more attention to her so her companions could strike or heal as they saw fit.

As the last man fell to her blade she glanced up to see the carnage they had caused but did not expect to see Zevran laying face down in the sand. Cursing she ran to his side and flipped him over. One of their assailants managed to avoid her eyes and cut Zevran across his chest.

Cursing her luck at not having Wynn around when she needed her Kallian ran to her pack and pulled out as many poultices and potions as she thought she might need as well as some bandages. After she had cleaned and dressed his wound she would need to get them somewhere safe that she could guard alone until her was ready for more intense travel again.

Recalling what Wynn had told her about cleansing wounds Kallian slowly removed the chest plate that Zevran wore so she could see the full extent of his wound. Thankfully it was not deep enough to need stitches, that was one thing she had never been ab;e to pick up on, her hands used to more direct and powerful movements. Grabbing her extra canteen she poured water over the wound to flush any sand from his wound and poured a small amount of antivenom on the wound to kill any potential poison the Crows may have used.

She was very glad she had gotten over her silly fear of blood when she was younger or she would have been no use to Zevran now. Taking one of the bandages from the pack she slowly and gently wiped any remaining debris from his wound and began bandaging him as best she could with him being dead weight.

Finally getting fed up with having to flip him over again and again to try and tie off the bandages she pulled the smelling salts out and passed then under his nose. Goranig Zevran slowly opened his eyes. 

“Well hello there angel. WHy do I hurt so much?”

“Someone managed to slice you. I need you to sit up so I can finish bandaging you and have you drink one of the health potions Wynn made us when we ran into her. After that we’ve got to find a cleared out cave or structure so you can heal more before we move out.” Kallian explained as she held the potion out to him.

“I think we passed a cave not too long before we made camp. It looked clear from what I could see. I know going backwards hinders our progress more than me being hurt already does but there is no guarantee of a safe place further on.” Zevran spoke up after he had downed the potion, feeling the sting in his chest lessen quickly.

“That’s fine, as long as it is somewhere I can guard easily I don’t mind going back a bit. Come on, I’ve got your bandages as tight as I can get them without hurting you so I’m gonna help you put on your linen shirt. You won't be able to use your armor till the bandages come off.”

“Perhaps I should get hurt more often if it means you’ll be caring for me so much.”

“Oh stuff it or I’ll leave you here to die and continue on my way. I’m sure more Crows will come by within a few days so you won't starve.”

“Your words hurt more than a blade does my dear. Don’t worry, I will try my best not to get injured in the future.”

“You better not,” Kallian said as she hugged him as close as her armor would allow, “I don’t know what I’d do if you died.”

“You’d continue on your mission, bring your findings back to Alastair and then continue to live your life, less stylishly of course, but still you would continue on.”

“I love you Zevran.”

“And I love you. Now enough of the mushy stuff. Let's get going to that cave I saw.”

“Right.” Helping Zevran up Kallian grabbed their bags and helped Zevran navigate his way to the cave. She would do whatever she could to ensure he would never get hurt on her watch again, even if it meant sacrificing herself.


End file.
